


Here Kitty Kitty~

by kb_uwues0325



Series: skz oneshots i thought of while sleep deprived [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cat Hybrid Lee Minho | Lee Know, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minho's backstory is sad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part Time Worker Jisung, Rating May Change, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uni Student Jisung, not much though I promise, soft, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kb_uwues0325/pseuds/kb_uwues0325
Summary: Jisung considered his life to be quite boring, living his life day-to-day, going to university 4 days a week and working part-time at a convenience store. He lives in a genuinely nice apartment, but it got lonely having no roommates, even for an introvert like Jisung.What happens when Jisung finds a cat on his way home from work? How will Jisung and Minho's relationship change and evolve?orJisung finds a cat that ends up turning into a cute boy.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: skz oneshots i thought of while sleep deprived [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544206
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again with another fic, it's Minsung again (unsurprisingly).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this au, leave a comment if you notice any mistakes and/or have any constructive criticism.  
> I haven't proofread anything but hopefully it's okay.
> 
> I am truly sorry for being a terrible summary writer haha

Jisung considered his life to be quite boring, living his life day-to-day, going to university 4 days a week and working part-time at a convenience store. He lived alone in the off-campus accommodation provided to uni students. The building essentially acted as small apartments for the students who lived too far away from campus to make a daily commute, each student getting their own living space and complete privacy. It was a genuinely nice place to live, but it got lonely having no roommates, even for an introvert like Jisung.

Jisung had just finished his morning shift at the convenience store and was making his way back to his apartment. The store was only a 10-minute walk from the apartment and the weather was warm and sunny, so he didn’t see the need to drive.

Just as Jisung approached the small alleyway (which was a shortcut he discovered when he first started his job 2 years ago), he heard the tiniest meows coming from the alleyway. He quietly made his way into the shaded alley, listening out for the meows, trying to locate the source of the noise.

He heard the meows again, louder this time, coming from behind the dumpster a little further down the alleyway. Jisung approached he dumpster and peered behind it. He didn’t see anything at first, until he noticed the small tuft of orange fur poking from a shabby cardboard box.

The small tuft started moving, meowing growing louder as the head of an orange and white tabby cat popped up from the box, looking up at Jisung with big green eyes. Jisung cooed out loud at the cat, it looked absolutely adorable. Jisung bent down slowly to get closer to eye level with the cat.

The cat’s eyes widened as it tried to back itself into the corner of the box, shivering lightly. Jisung frowned at that, the cat looked scared, terrified even.

“Hey, it’s okay kitty… I’m not going to hurt you,” Jisung whispered to the cat holding his hand out carefully, leaving it still for the cat to sniff, showing he indeed meant no harm. The cat approached his hand slowly, cautious of Jisung. It sniffed at his hand before meeting Jisung’s gaze again, meowing at him. Jisung took that as the okay sign and gently pat the cat’s head, the cat met his hand halfway, rubbing up into it and purring lightly.

Jisung cooed again, the cat was so cute! He scratched between the cat’s ears and felt as it immediately melted under his hand, moving to lay down under Jisung’s hand. While the cat was relaxing under Jisung’s caring pats and ear scratches, Jisung noticed that it didn’t have any collar or identifying mark that would link it to an owner. It clicked in Jisung’s head, this cat was abandoned, left in a decaying cardboard box behind the dumpster of a dark alleyway. It broke his heart to think that anyone would abandon their pet, willingly leaving them to survive in the harsh world.

 _I can’t just leave it here! It must be tired… cold… hungry…_ Jisung moved his hands slowly around the cat, trying not to startle it from its purring state. As he lifted the cat into his arms he felt as it froze in his arms, fear in its eyes as it looked up at Jisung.

“Here kitty kitty~ it’s okay, I’m going to bring you home. You must be hungry, no?” Jisung said calmly, rocking the cat in his arms like baby to calm it down again. Jisung continued to rock the cat and whisper calming words into its ears until he felt the cat relax again.

“Don’t worry kitty, I’ll get you home and give you food in no time, just stay with me and you’ll be okay” Jisung continued say comforting words to the cat as he started walking home again, the cat comfortably resting in his arms.

They made it to the accommodation building in only 5-miuntes, taking the stairs up to Jisung’s apartment on the fifth floor to avoid being spotted by the other residents in the elevator. After making it into his apartment, Jisung closed and locked his door, gently placing the curious cat onto the floor.

The cat spent the next 10-minutes scoping out the apartment, looking high and low until it felt like it safe again. The apartment was mostly open, a spacious open-planned kitchen-living-dining space with floor-to-ceiling windows and a small hallway which led to the bathroom, laundry and bedroom. Jisung followed the cat as it explored the apartment, chuckling to himself because of how much it felt like he was being judged by the small guest.

“If you stay with me, I’m going to need to give you a name…” _wait, I don’t even know if the cat’s a boy or girl, crap!_ Jisung slapped himself on the forehead for even forgetting about that piece of information. Jisung walked up to where the cat was now sitting on his couch picking it up and placing it back in his lap as he sat down on the couch.

The cat made itself comfortable on Jisung’s thighs, stretching out with its belly on full display as it started purring again. Jisung started stroking his hand through the cat fur on it’s tummy, doing this for several seconds before the cat turned its head to look Jisung in the eyes, meowing at him – almost as if it was trying to tell the boy something.

It took a few seconds of silent thinking before Jisung realised what it was trying to show him, discovering that the cat was indeed a male.

“You were trying to tell me you’re a male? Is that right kitty?” the cat meowed at Jisung again, almost as if it were actually answering his question – Jisung didn’t notice that though. _Ok, so the cat’s male, at least I can start thinking of names now._

Jisung started listing off different male and unisex names, pausing between each option before ultimately deciding he didn’t like it. The cat remained silent in his lap, not making a single sound as it sat looking up at the boy. A few minutes of this past as Jisung started running out of ideas, he hadn’t liked any name so far and it was getting frustrating, _he just wanted to give the cat a damn name!_

It took another five minutes of listing names he didn’t like, but as the name ‘Minho’ left his lips, the cats ears perked up and he meowed. Sitting up on his hind legs, front two paws on Jisung’s chest.

“Alright, Minho it is! Are you hungry Minho?” Minho meowed up at Jisung in response, already jumping off the couch and strolling towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung meets Minho properly~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter!!
> 
> Leave a comment if you notice any mistakes and/or have any constructive criticism.
> 
> (I haven't proofread anything but hopefully it's okay.)

It has been a full week since Jisung found Minho in the cardboard box in the alleyway, and his life has been filled with warmth since then. The apartment didn’t feel so empty or lonely anymore, the orange cat always by his side or on his lap – whether it was when he was watching tv, or he was staying up late doing uni projects. Minho was always by his side.

Jisung had finished his morning shift and made his way back home again, opening the front door, he expected Minho to be sitting in the entrance hallway, but he wasn’t there. Unfazed by this, Jisung made his way through the apartment to drop his bag down on the living room couch, looking around to see if he could spot where the orange haired cat was. Not finding him in the open living-kitchen-dining area, he went to his bedroom to see if Minho was still sleeping on the bed where he had left him that morning. What he was met with though, was _not_ a cat.

Jisung rubbed his eyes, thinking he was just seeing things, but it did nothing. There, laying on his bed – in the _exact_ spot he had left Minho – was a sleeping boy. A _naked_ sleeping boy. He realised the boy had the same coloured hair as Minho’s fur, not that that meant anything.

The same moment Jisung entered the bedroom, said sleeping boy started stirring in his sleep, waking up from his slumber. The boy stretched out, a yawn escaping his mouth as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had a small pout on his lips as he slowly blinked his eyes awake, getting them to focus before finally looking up and around the room.

The boy made eye contact with Jisung, who was still standing in shock at the bedroom door, and his eyes widened in fear. The boy backed up the bed towards the back corner of the room, putting as much space between himself and Jisung as possible. Jisung was at a total loss, where on earth did this boy come from? How did he get in his apartment? Why was he naked?!

 _Okay, okay Jisung. It’s okay, relax, the boy looks more scared than I am._ “Uh, hi? Who are you and how did you get in my apartment?” the boy looked at Jisung blankly for a second, processing the questions. When he made eye contact with Jisung again, he didn’t look anywhere near as scared as he first appeared, he looked more wary than scared.

“M-My name is Minho…” The boy, Minho, maintained eye contact with Jisung, watching for any reactions. When he didn’t get one, he continued, “I’m… I was, I was your cat?” the statement sounded more like a question to Jisung, as if the boy weren’t too confident Jisung would believe him.

Jisung didn’t believe him, how could he? This naked boy is claiming to have turned into a human after being a regular house cat for a full week in Jisung’s presence. “That doesn’t make any sense at all, no one can just magically turn themselves into a cat, and no cat can just magically turn into a human either!” Jisung was utterly confused, did this boy seriously think he used to be a cat?

“I was! I promise I was; you took me in after finding me in that alleyway, I can prove it!” Minho was looking at Jisung with flames of determination in his big green eyes, they reminded Jisung of cat-Minho’s eyes. Now that he thought about it, human-Minho and cat-Minho shared the same eye and hair colour, they both had big, expressive eyes as well. What stuck out the most to Jisung though was the orange cat ears that laid flat on human-Minho’s head, and the orange cat tail that was peeking out from behind human-Minho’s back.

Jisung blinked, dazed. _Those couldn’t be real… are they real?_ “Are… Are those real?” Jisung lifted his hand to point at the ears atop human-Minho’s head, watching as he lifted his own hand to feel the cat ears on his head. Jisung watched one of the ears twitched at the contact and he gasped, _THE EARS ARE REAL WHAT THE FU—_

“Yes… they’re real, and so’s my tail,” Minho didn’t seem fazed at all by this, but Jisung’s head was spiralling.

“O-Okay, they’re real… I’m not seeing things, calm down, relax,” Jisung was muttering to himself, trying to take this information in. When he looked back over at Minho again, he noticed the boy was still hiding in the corner of his room, looking too exposed as he was trying to cover himself with his hands.

“We’ll deal with that later I guess, but would you like some clothes? You look like you must be uncomfortable.” Minho nodded at Jisung and he quickly sprung into action, scavenging through his wardrobe for any clothes that may fit Minho. He quickly found a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, both items being at least two sizes too big for Jisung. He also grabbed a pair of his boxers and handed the clothing items over to Minho to get dressed.

“Thank you… uh,”

“Jisung, my name’s Jisung.” Minho whispered the name to himself, testing the name on his tongue before looking at Jisung again.

“Thank you Jisung, I guess you have a few questions huh,” Minho said, chuckling towards the end. The two boys ended up spending the rest of the day getting to know each other, learning their ages (Minho was two years older than Jisung at 22 years old), about their families (or Minho’s lack of one) and just generally about each other as people.

“I feel like we’ve talked a lot and I know more about you but I still don’t understand how you were my cat,” The question had been eating at Jisung for a few hours now, as nice and funny as Minho was, that one detail still didn’t make sense. He knew the ears and tail were real from when he got a close up look at them just 4 hours earlier, after they left the bedroom to sit on the couch in the living room, Minho had complained that his tail felt uncomfortable in the sweatpants. Jisung had to cut a hole into the back of the pants so the tail could move freely – he noticed the tail was coming out of where Minho’s tailbone would have ended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung learns more about Minho and his past. 
> 
> TW!!!!! Please read the beginning notes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!!
> 
> Hey guys! So this chapter has Minho talking about his past, and although I don't think its that graphic, it covers topics that some may be uncomfortable reading. Specifically about loss of family at a young age, divorce and animal/child(?) neglect. 
> 
> If any of those topics are triggering for you then I suggest you either read with caution OR skip this chapter.  
> There is some fluff in the second half of this chapter though, so if you would like to skip the backstory but still read the fluff, feel free to skip to the '***' I have put at the end of the backstory section. 
> 
> Again, feel free to point out any mistakes (or leave constructive criticism) in the comments and enjoy the chapter!

“I’m a cat-hybrid, there isn’t many of us left, but we do exist. I can shift between being a cat or a human at will. I have been turning into a human quite frequently actually, you just aren’t home when I do, I have tried to be careful because I didn’t know how you would react…” Minho met Jisung’s curious gaze shyly. “I didn’t mean to be caught this morning, I woke up to the front door closing as you left for work and had transformed into a human. I was just going to stretch out for a bit to relax my muscles after being in cat form for so long, but I fell asleep again before I could shift back.”

_Well that explains why I found a naked boy on my bed I guess…_ Jisung remained silent and Minho could almost see the cogs in Jisung’s brain turning. Jisung looked back up at Minho, eyes wide with curiosity.

“Wait, wait so if you are actually a person, then why were you in that cardboard box? Surely you could have just shifted into a human and been fine right?”

“Not necessarily… if I shifted back then I would have been naked on the streets, plus it’s not exactly _normal_ to have functioning cat ears and a tail as a human.”

“I guess you’re right about that… but why were you in that box to begin with?” Minho went silent at the question, it seemed like a sore topic for the older boy. “Sorry… you don’t have to answer that hyung.”

“No, no, you’re fine. When I was still a child, my parents raised me to be very wary of other people and my abilities. They home-schooled me to avoid putting me in the public eye and only went out after making sure all our cat features were hidden, otherwise we would go out in cat form. That’s how we lived. I told you earlier how I had no family left, that’s because…” Minho’s voice trailed off, he seemed to be stuck in his thoughts, his eyes reflected an array of emotions – bittersweet. “My parents and I decided to explore the city in cat form, knowing we wouldn’t attract much attention that way, but I got overexcited. Someone passed by the alley we were exploring and must have seen we weren’t wearing collars, animal control officers showed up and took my parents – I managed to hide before they saw me though.”

“Oh, Minho-hyung I’m so sorry that happened to you” Jisung held Minho’s hand, softly rubbing the back of it with his thumb as they sat face-to-face on the couch.

“Don’t be Sungie, it was an accident. Can’t do much about it now.” Minho squeezed Jisung’s hand in reassurance, light smile on his lips. “Anyways, after my parents were taken, I didn’t know what to do… I was only 16 years old at the time, I could survive on my own if I had to, but I was too young to live on my own and I couldn’t stay at homeless shelters or an orphanage because of my ears and tail. I would’ve become a test subject if the wrong people found out.”

Minho felt Jisung tense at that, obviously not happy with the situation Minho was unwillingly thrown into, even if he was safe with Jisung now.

“The only long-term option I had was to stay in cat form and go to an animal shelter, it was risky, because I had never stayed as a cat for long periods at a time and didn’t know if I even _could_ stay as a cat long-term. I was at the shelter for about a year before I ended up being adopted by a family, they were nice owners, even if the child was a bit careless when trying to hold me.” Minho laughed at the memory, it truly was a good time, he had a home and they looked after him. Even if it didn’t last, it was still a precious memory. “I lived with them for 4 years before anything went wrong. Honestly I’m surprised it lasted that long, I noticed throughout my time with the family that there was some… miscommunication between the parents, fights became more frequent and aggressive in my last year with them before they filed for a divorce. The only one that still wanted me was the child, but the parents refused to let them keep me, so I was tossed out on the street.”

Jisung could feel his eyes tearing up from the recounting of Minho’s past, he didn’t deserve _anything_ that had happened to him. He had his only family left taken from him, was forced to live in cat form with no freedom for 5 years, before being booted to the curb with no remorse.

*******

Minho noticed the tears in Jisung’s eyes and moved his hands to his cheeks, wiping away the tears as they fell freely. The look in Jisung’s eyes was a mixture of sorrow and fury. _How could someone treat another person– no, a pet like that?! Even if they didn’t know Minho was a person, that was so… so cruel._

“Jisung, Sungie please stop crying, I’m okay see? I’m not in that situation anymore remember, you saved me Ji. Don’t cry about the past, it’s over now. Shh” Minho shushed Jisung with caring whispers, pulling Jisung to his lap and petting his hair softly – as if he were petting a cat, which he would’ve cooed at and found cute if it wasn’t for the situation they were in now.

“Are you feeling better, Sungie?” it took Jisung a couple of minutes to calm down enough to stop crying, his breathing evening out again as he rested his head on Minho’s shoulder. Jisung merely hummed in reply, feeling too emotionally drained to use words. “Come on Sungie, we should head to bed. It’s getting late and, if I’m not mistaken, you have work tomorrow as well.”

Minho nudged at Jisung with his shoulder when he refused to move, the younger whining in protest as he held onto Minho, arms around the elder’s neck. Minho used the position to his advantage and wrapped his arms securely around Jisung, hands supporting the younger’s thighs as he stood up. Jisung let out a squeak of surprise when he felt his body being lifted and held against Minho. _For someone who’s been a cat for so long… He’s very strong…_

Minho carried Jisung into his room and gently laid the younger onto his bed, stepping back as watching as Jisung easily manoeuvred his way into a comfortable sleeping position once he was changed into his pyjamas. Right as Jisung was about to lay his head on his pillow to fall asleep, he noticed Minho hadn’t moved from where he was standing beside the bed. Rolling over to look at Minho, Jisung saw the uncertainty in the elder’s eyes, awkwardly shuffling on his feet.

“You okay hyung?” Minho snapped out of his daze at Jisung’s voice, he shuffled on his feet once more before moving to sit at the edge of the bed, looking at his hands in his lap, refusing to meet Jisung’s gaze.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I’m okay. It’s just that – are you okay with me sleeping here? Now that you know that I’m not… just a cat,” Minho looked nervous as the words tumbled from his mouth. Jisung watched the older boy with a fond smile, taking Minho’s hands into his own as he noticed him fiddling with them in his lap.

“Of course I don’t mind! Do you feel uncomfortable, hyung?”

“No, not really… it’s just that I’ve been in my cat form for so long, I don’t think I have the energy to change back right now… even if I wanted to.” _Oh, I get it now. Minho thinks I’m going to want him to be in cat form while we sleep, and he’s worried I’m going to be uncomfortable if I have to share a bed with him while he’s in human form._ Jisung squeezed Minho’s hand slightly and, when they made eye contact, he gave the elder a reassuring smile.

“Oh, hyung, it doesn’t matter to me at all if you stay in your human form. You’re probably exhausted after being stuck in your cat form for so long, I’d hate to make you tire yourself out more by making you transform again.” Minho felt himself release a breath of air he didn’t realise he’d been holding, letting himself relax as Jisung tugged on his hands to pull him into the bed. They took a few moments to situate themselves comfortably on the bed together, settling on curling into themselves while facing each other – their faces not even 30cm apart. They both drifted off to sleep quickly after that, both boys tired and needing the rest, falling into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
